


Knight of Pentacles

by mintcloud



Series: Arcanas [8]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: Ryeowook has a lazy day off. Jongwoon wants to join him.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Arcanas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Knight of Pentacles

**Author's Note:**

> finally the 8th drabble!! "only" 70 left to go!!!!
> 
> anyway this is once again a very short one but considering the last one i posted was less than a week ago this shouldn't be too bad.
> 
> in case anyone interested: i tend to do a tarot card reading and then write the fics based on them which is why the order is so off lol

Ryeowook was lying in their hammock outside in the garden, reading one of the books he bought some while ago- but never had the time to read until now -as he enjoyed the warm sun. 

One of his foot was on the ground, rocking the hammock slowly as he listened to the bird's chirp in a soft tone. He turns his head around once he hears footsteps coming his way only to be greeted with a tired-looking Jognwoon. 

Ryeowook tries to sit up and ask him how work has been but Jongwoon lies down on the hammock beside him, almost pushing Ryeowook to the ground. He saves him from the fall and steady's both of them on the hammock. Ryeowook lying more on top of Jongwoon rather than the hammock itself.

"Rough day, huh?" Ryeowook asks with a smile, placing a bookmark on the page he was on and putting the book aside. Jongwoon closes his eyes and sighs with a short nod. 

Ryeowook rests his head on Jongwoon's chest and continues to rock the hammock as Jongwoon rants to him about everything that went down at work today. The sun feels warm against his skin and Jongwoon's calm voice makes his eyelids start to drop.

The rocking stopped. Jongwoon opened his eyes to see Ryeowook lying atop of him, his chest lifting up in a slow and regular beat. "I can't believe you fell asleep on me," Jongwoon chuckles, combing his hand through Ryeowook's golden locks. He puts one of his foot down to the ground and continues to rock the hammock without taking his face off Ryewook's sleeping figure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Knight of Pentacles
> 
> upright: efficiency, routine, conservatism, methodical  
> reversed: laziness, boredom, feeling stuck


End file.
